battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Hidden or brief messages
This article lists the messages throughout the series that are shown really quickly before disappearing, hidden messages in the background or text overloads. BFDI Are You Smarter Than a Snowball? The ICRCC has little doodles and graffiti all over it, saying "icy was here!" on the top and "GRUPheetie" on the front. The ICRCC also relayed these statuses: "Nothing idle watching American Idol waiting not sure pregnant winning $ silent displaying status" "Thinking being a bad ICRCC to be (quote unquote) 'cool', now i am supposedly pretending to be doing the act of" "Could you just not watch me while I display the status actually never mind forget it" Pencil's doodle had little messages scattered around it. Here are the messages (in order): "Ew, a hair!" "Cube" "Yay it is Match! My BFF" "Pencil ROCKS!" "Ew! Blood!" "I love chocolate! Mm!" "I have a halo I'm an angel" "Live a long life!" "I like to go to HTwins.net" "STICKY!" "Blocky=BOZO" "Yuck A VIRUS!" "Con. Pro. VIRAL." "Bubble is a friend." "Spongy is fat" "I do not want 2 start the test." "Pencil" "GB is mean!" "Look an atom" "Time for a doodle repeat!" "Do you like Brown?" "Tetrahedron" DoodleEwAHair.png|Ew a hair! DoodleCube.png|Cube DoodleMatchBFF.png|Yay it is Match! My BFF. DoodlePencilRocks.png|Pencil Rocks! DoodleBlood.png|Ew! Blood! DoodleChocolateLover.png|I <3 Chocolate MM! DoodleHaloAngel.png|I have a halo I'm an angel DoodleLongLife.png|Live a long life! DoodleHTwins.png|I Like to go to htwins.net DoodleSticky.png|Sticky! (Reference to GTTTATINT (a game by Cary)) DoodleBlockyBOZO.png|Blocky = BOZO DoodleYuckVirus.png|Yuck a virus! DoodleCONPROVIRAL.png|Con. Pro. Viral DoodleGBMean.png|GB is mean! DoodleSpongyFat.png|Spongy is fat! DoodleTestNotStarted.png|I do not want 2 start the test. DoodleAtom.png|Look, an atom! DoodleRepeat.png|Time for a doodle repeat! DoodleBrown.png|Do you like brown? DoodleTetrahedron.png|Tetrahedron Sweet Tooth The ICRCC relayed these statuses: "The status actually never mind forget it could you" "Actually I'm currently doing nothing because there is an ICRC, right in front of me" "Oh great now, thx to one of Snowball's two metal balls there is no more ICRC, so I have to make one, I guess it's my job." Power of Three Just before the contest starts, a sequence plays with this message: "Ready? Oh, you're not? Um, okay... We'll have to wait for you, and only you. Oh, you're good? I guess that means we can GO!" Ready.png Ohyourenot.png Umokay.png Wellhave.png Towaitforyou.png Andonlyyou.png Ohyouregood.png Iguessthat.png Meanswecan.png GOOOOO.png Cycle of Life During the vote sequence, a pink piece of paper had this long paragraph in it: "Voters out there, you can vote a player back in! Isn't that just great? I think it is. This vote-back adds to the fairness and balanced-ness of BFDI. I'd say that it's pretty nice. If you don't, well that's okay. Tolerance is what makes the world go round! If there wasn't tolerance in the world, then... well, I won't go into that. I'm pretty sure that that would lead to depressing words. Hey, guess what? 'Words' rhymes with 'turds'! Ha ha! Isn't that so very clever? Clever? At all? Maybe it's just as clever as the book "The Poop That Took a Pee". Maybe not, I guess not. Sigh. Y'know, where am I going? I'm wasting pink paper with this, am I not? Well, this took a long time to type out, since I have no fingers or arms or toes or feet. I'm just a box. A dark, grey, metal box. Sigh. Nobody cares about a metal box. Anyway, I think I shouldn't too far with this nonsense. Back to sense! You can only vote within a certain span of time. Votes before (not possible!) or after this span of time will NOT be counted. Here are the dates right now:" "August 1, 2010 - August 10, 2010" Half a Loaf Is Better Than None As the armless contestants receive their sympathy points, a message pops up for a frame: "OMG, that is, undeniably, the absolutely most awesome reward. How could any human being not die from shock from such a wonderful prize? Your heartbeat would go up to AT LEAST 2,400 bpm from all the excitement, possibly causing your death. :( But these guys will survive! Just see! Survival is quite an amazing thing. You see, surviving is the key to thriving. If you do not survive you cannot thrive. It's actually very simple. So yeah, to thrive, one must survive. That's exactly what Tennis Ball, Rocky, Ice Cube and Spongy do! They don't die from an abnormally high heart rate like I would expect them to. That means they are the best! They're the best in the world! Well, yeah, continue watching. This is useless junk. Click the *here* to continue watching the video." The Reveal Leafy killed Ice Cube, so she recovers her with the ICRC 2.0, with each screen displaying these messages in order: "Ugh. You're here to bother me again Leafy? Whatev. Do you want to recover a recently destroyed ice cube? Psht. As if it matters." "When was the ice cube destroyed? It's not like you'll remember, you being so forgetful all the time." "I don't really care, but what were the dimensions of the ice cube? I didn't put any units just to make it hard for you, Leafy." "What type of limbs did the ice cube have?" Blocky had ideas for his prank. He showed this by presenting two posters, with these written on them: SIMOndoMino: Care for your very own Ondo Mino! Battle against your very own Ondo Mino! Cook your very own Ondo Mino! "A game by a small game developer that was really successful at first, but became hard on its luck and was forced to sell itself and much attribution to a very large corporation. Soon enough, this studio even lost its own independent website. After that, its founder, the genius that allowed them to create such works and garner such success and acclaim, left. Sorry game developer, but your time has passed. It was good while it lasted." Geriol, ah 7! (original and vandalised respectively): "A really good educational video game teaching girls and boys how to say names of numbers to each other!" "One very bad boring chore forcing female babies plus male babies the way of spitting short words related to digits toward every nearby person!" TakeCareOfYourOndoMino.png Girla7.png Near the end, 30 new contestants had their own promotion to join the contest. TV's promo shows a little message for a second: "I'm playing this music bcs I want to partake in BFDI!!!" Rescission Announcer showed his diary briefly to the viewers, and it read this: "Wednesday, June 29, 2011 Ugh. Today was absolutely terrible. I received a call from the broadcast company that the payroll funding had been cut further. This cut, quite obviously, has a severe impact on my pay. Diary, I'm very sorry to tell you this, but I cannot remain on Earth for much longer. My innards are composed on various substances that have a repulsion toward this planet, thus I have a natural propensity toward the vast void known as spaaaaaaaaaaaaace. Only my built-in Earth attraction unit keeps me on Earth, but my shrinking pay will soon fail to cover the costs to maintain it. Perhaps it's just my mind, but I already feel the grass slipping away below me. A distant memory comes to mind. The day I left my home for a completely alien world, I felt a melancholiness that I thought I'd never feel again. Everything I'd ever known, everything I'd ever relied on, everything I'd come to know and love was replaced by cold, unfamiliar mists and shapes that never fit snugly in my mind. I knew, or at least I thought, that I'd never have to experience such a departure again. Now the wounds are open. Thursday, June 30, 2011 I feel my attraction to Earth diminishing. With every vibration of the speaker driver, attraction and repulsion duke it out. Attraction wins for now, but as it diminishes, the pull to space stays steady, as though my innards yearn with an insatiable pull of curiosity toward the wild blue yonder. I don't know how much longer my Earth attraction unit can hold out. To you, diary, with a heavy dose of bittersweet morosity, I impart that I may soon depart. Goodbye, world. I miss your people, your iridescent sunsets, your breathtaking vistas, your crepuscular seas, and your gravity. It's lonely out in space on such a timeless flight." Gardening Hero The Master Recovery Center relayed this status: "If you somehow manage to read this, please comment on this video saying that you found this." Among the recommended characters, Bracelety was holding up a sign saying this: "GO ICE CUBE FTW!!!!!" MRCIfYou.png MRCSomehow.png MRCManage.png MRCToRead.png MRCThis.png MRCPlease.png MRCComment.png MRCOnThis.png MRCVideo.png MRCSaying.png MRCThatYou.png MRCFoundThis.png GasperBracelety.png The Glistening Among the recommended characters, Bracelety was holding up a sign saying this: "GO ICE CUBE TO THE TLC" Don't Pierce My Flesh The MRC displayed these messages in order: First and second time: "Video comment this secret message, 'get to the end although there is no end!' If you do, you get a tribute." Third and fourth time: "Ugh I'm tired of typing statuses, I mean stati, it's just, you know, so very boring that I could die." Fifth and sixth time: "Volcanoes don't actually erupt this way, it's just more exciting! Don't you agree? Could die." Seventh: "I'm so glad that we made it out of that terrible place." Hurtful! The MRC displayed these messages in order: First time: "Volcanoes don't actually erupt this way, it's just more exciting! Don't you agree? Could die." Second time: "I already animated this scene but flash crashed! I lost all that I had animated! Well, not all, only 15 sec." Third time: "ABCDEFGHIJKL" Bracelety held up a sign saying this: "Now that Icy's gone, who do I root for?" Insectophobe's Nightmare 2 The "No More Advertisements" advertisement contained a few brief messages: "X-rays of BRAAAAINS!" "If you Dough Nate (Groth)" "AD STRESS BALL! SQUEEZE IT WHEN YOU GET STRESSED FROM WATCHING A COMMERCIAL." "(AD) Watch nmaf.com" "WATCH! WE NEED YOU TO WATCH THIS MOVIE! YOU HAVE GOT TO WATCH SRSLY, PLZ WATCH! WATCH!" During the advertisement, a magazine about the No More Advertisements subscription appears and displays these pages: First Page: These glasses are great. If you find yourself watching a commercial, just put them on, and the ad is no longer there! WOWZERS! Costs $4999.99999999.99 BUY NOW BUY NOW BUY NOW BUY NOW BUY NOW BUY NOW BUY NOW BUY NOW BUY NOW BUY NOW BUY NOW BUY NOW BUY NOW BUY NOW BUY NOW BUY NOW BUY NOW BUY NOW BUY NOW BUY NOW BUY NOW BUY NOW BUY NOW BUY NOW Second page: This remote control only has an off button so that you can turn off your TV if there's an ad on. Great for two-year-olds! Fun! Edible, in fact! Costs $9000.01 BUY NOW BUY NOW BUY NOW BUY NOW BUY NOW BUY NOW BUY NOW BUY NOW BUY NOW BUY NOW BUY NOW BUY NOW BUY NOW BUY NOW BUY NOW BUY NOW BUY NOW BUY NOW BUY NOW BUY NOW BUY NOW BUY NOW BUY NOW BUY NOW These are nice sunglasses.PNG Nice remote you got there.PNG A recommended character named Signpost displayed this text: "I am off-balance! Hooray for me!" Bracelety held up a sign displaying this text: "Now that Icy's gone, who do I root for?" Return of the Hang Glider Leafy's and Announcer's cellphones display different messages every scene: First time: "I am dumb Leafy's cellphone. I myself am not dumb, but Leafy, my owner, is." Second time: "Leafy decides she wants Dream Island. A symptom of dumbness." Third time: "Leafy is so dumb she didn't put away the certificate! :O" Fourth time: "Bitten Announcer's phone here, and I'm glad he's been bitten. :D" File:Dumb Leafy's Cellphone.PNG File:Leafy is Dumb.PNG File:Announcer's Phone.PNG The MRC relays these messages during the episode: "Volcanoes don't actually erupt this way, it's just more exciting! Don't you agree? Could die." "sdfsdf tryert sdfsfd jgfhgf dfgdfg tyutyt tyutyu exyui rtyrty hjkhjk rfghrfgh fghfgh" The ICRC 2.0 also makes a cameo in the episode: "Ugh. You're here to bother me again Leafy? Whatev. Do you want to recover a recently destroyed ice cube? Psht. As if it matters." BFDIA Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know As Eraser reads out the game rules, a few messages can be seen: Rule two: Don't read this yet. Rule three: No reading ahead. File:Rule3.PNG File:Rule2.PNG Get Digging Dora says a long paragraph to the viewers in her "perfect Spanish": "I am very glad that Fries gave me this shovel, and with it, the ability to dig. I know that if I can dig, I can create Islands! And since islands are my only food, creating islands is very important to me. I love islands so much that I have written my own island song. Would you like to hear it? Never mind - I don't care about your opinion. I'm going to sing it anyway. It goes - 'Islands, Islands! Yum, yum, yum! Islands, islands! Chomp. Islands! They are so delish! Gimme islands now! Gimme! Gimme gimme, gimme! Gimme. Islands! Yum! Islands. Glorp! Shlorp! Gobble! Gloop! Gulp! Lala! Islands.' So, what did you think? Never mind - I don't care about your opinion. I know that you, being biased against us island haters, will say you hate it. But we island-eaters know that all the songs we write are wonderful. My two favorite things in the world are islands and songs. My two least favorite things are you and David. David is not my brother. He is not even related to me. I have tried to kill him plenty of times, but all my attempts have failed miserably. Most of my failures are the result of the horrendous 'David Cloner'. I forgot to tell you that the David Cloner ranks third on my least favorite list. Anyway, back to islands. I like islands. They are good. So good, I want to sing my song again! 'Islands, Islands! Yum, yum, yum! Islands, islands! Chomp. Islands! They are so delish! Gimme islands now! Gimme! Gimme gimme, gimme! Gimme. Islands! Yum! Islands. Glorp! Shlorp! Gobble! Gloop! Gulp! Lala! Islands.'" The ICRCC relayed this message in its appearance: "Could you just not watch me while I display the status actually never mind forget it" Ingredients of Team No-Name's Yoylestew: * Boogers * Rubbing Alcohol * Bugs * Bleach * Blood * Cyanide * Chunks * VX * Fertilizer * HCl (Hydrochloric Acid) * Gunpowder * Bubbles * Poison Dart Frogs * H2SO4 (Hydrogen Sulfate) * Smallpox Virus * Marbles * Lava * Botulinum Toxin * Polonium 210 * Parathion * Nails * Vomit Insectophobe's Nightmare 3 The BFDI Book of Tips and Tricks had brief messages: Tip #1 Even though all tips in this book are worth reading, this one is by far the most important. Simply put, you must follow tips. There is no way around it. With this tip, you will make it twice as far in the game than you would otherwise. Tip #25 Don't be Snowball. Tip #26 Calculate your chance of winning every week, if not every day. Copyright Page: Author: Ball, Golf Sloppyright © 1,000,000,000 B.C. This book may not be reproduced in whole or in part or even none at all in any form. It also may not be read aloud by Bubble, who is, according to JoshuaJoycelyn, awkward. 10 9 8 7 6 5 4 3 2 1 Takeoff Printed in Yoyleland Edition 4,734,523,773,561,067,945,020,654 About the Author: Golf Ball has competed on two BFDIs. Using her expertise and experience, she placed 2nd* and 1st**. Golf Ball is one of the most skilled BFDIers in the land. If you find yourself in a BFDI, her book is a must. *Golf Ball placed 2nd out of armless females. 17th overall. **This season is not complete. Since Golf Ball hasn't been eliminated, she is currently tied for first place. Zeeky Boogy Doog Like the ICRCC, the HPRC says "GRUPheetie" on the front. When Bubble pops after being recovered, the HPRC says "Not my fault" for a frame. In Golf Ball's underground factory, there is "HELP" written in blood, and a sign that says, "WARNING!! Beware of warning signs" (9:19) When Golf Ball says, "Just watch!" to Yellow Face, the price says $99.95 for a frame. Get in the Van The HPRC says "Grupheetie" on the side as well. Gelatin's Steakhouse sign: Gelatinous Steak · Fries · Meet our one & only Gelatin! Clock's hour hand is pointing to CAS. FreeSmart's van has an acceleration pedal with text on it: Gas: this van has no brakes. No More Snow! A tree in the background says: "HELP ME" As Evil Leafy chases Fries and Puffball in the Evil Forest, a poster had this written on it: Wanted: Leafy Dead or Alive or Metal or Evil or Super or Stupid or Orange or Red or Male or Female or Neither or Both or Decaying or Growing Copyright page for the HPHPRCC manual: Author: Creator, HPHPRCC Sloppyright © 957,406,773 B.C. This book may not be reproduced in whole or in part in any form. Ever. Like, ever. 10 9 8 7 6 5 4 3 2 1 Take off Printed in Yoyleland Edition 6,493,407,399,345,703,452,119,694,728 When Pin, Needle and Spongy are recovered: the HPHPRCC says, "Please don't read this!" When the HPHPRCC is shown in the forest before it gets stolen, it reads, "Ice cold lemon" When FreeSmart steals it from the forest, it says, "Slipping away" FreeSmart's mini fridge has a warning on it: Mini fridge of doom. Warning: it is of doom. Battle for BFDI Getting Teardrop to Talk When Blocky says "Now it is a t- quadrilateral and a triangle!" it shows up on the screen for a few frames. Screenshot (31).png Enter the Exit In the EXIT, Four has a to-do list that lists "Thank Pin, Get David, Get 8-Ball, Get Stapy, Get Loser, Get Roboty, do rejoins", and "KILL CLOCK". Bandicam 2018-04-28 17-11-27-252.jpg Get to the Top in 500 Steps It says "GRUPheetie" on the back of Loser's chair in Eternal Algebra Class Withfour. The tests that have the number of votes each eliminated contestant got to rejoin have different things written on the test. *8-Ball's test mostly says 8, and his answer to the question "What's your favourite number? is "I don't have one." *On the first question, Liy wrote "How can I show my work for this?" *Bracelety's test has "ICE CUBE" written everywhere except the last question, which simply has 4. *Pencil's test appears to have drawings on it instead of actual answers. *Loser's test has nothing written, as he is in the Liar Ball and was unable to do the test. *For the last question, Leafy's response is "It's hard for me to narrow down favorites, they're all really cool. That means four ????? numbers are the best!" There are also squiggles and smiley faces on the test, referencing her mostly positive personality. GRUPheetie.png Don't Dig Straight Down When Golf Ball is explaining her strategy to prevent iance from resurfacing and subsequently become up for elimination, the text in square brackets quickly spells out “GOLFBALLISASUPERGENIUS!” Category:Other Category:Lists